


Detectives

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Green are detectives, hot on the trail of nefarious criminal mastermind Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/gifts).



> This was from a challenge where people would send me a pairing & a number that represented an AU setting.

They were chasing the suspect down 2nd Street on foot and it looked like she was going to get away. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Green was radiating an aura of being extremely pissed off.

"I’m sorry, okay!" Red cried for the zillionth time.

"Shut up and focus!" Green snarled.

He was so pissed. Was it really Red’s fault that the suspect was such a pretty girl that he’d felt weak at the knees?

They reached a dead end. It was a smooth brick wall, no drainpipes, no way she could’ve climbed away, but she was gone.

"Great," Green spat. "This is what happens when you think with your dick, Red."

"I wasn’t!"

"Ya-hoo, boys!"

They looked up. There she was, infamous criminal mastermind Blue, sitting atop a jigglypuff.

"I promise I’ll give the diamond necklace back, even if it looks simply _divine_ on a gorgeous gal like me, if you kiss and make up,” she called.

"What!" Red cried. "Are you out of your —"

Green grabbed him, whirled him around, and kissed him deeply.

Red was stunned.

Red was speechless.

Red kissed back cos it felt pretty good, kissing his bastard condescending superior officer. Actually, it felt really good, and maybe if he kept it going it’d lead to something even better…

Green broke away. His eyes still fixed on Red’s panting and blushing face, he said, “There. Now, Blue —”

She was gone.

"Dammit!" Green cried.

"Hey, hey," Red said, tugging at Green’s sleeve.

"What!"

"…do that again."

Green’s eyes narrowed. “Earn it, rookie.” He stormed off.

"…aww, C’MON!"


End file.
